REVANS
by Ayumi Hatake
Summary: Kankurouék mikor visszatértek Konohába mint szövetségesek, ő visszavágót akar Shinotól a múltkoriakért...KankurouShino yaoi


_Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő karakterek és helyszínek nem az én fantáziámból születtek, hanem Masashi Kishimoto-éból. Én csupán felhasználom őket a történetemhez._

_Párosítás: Kankurou/Shino_

_Korhatár: NC-17_

_A/N: Ez az első Narus ficem, amit végre befejeztem...Remélem, nektek is tetszeni fog...főleg mert kicsit szokatlan ez a párosítás _

_A/N: A történet ott kezdődik, mikor Kankurou-ék visszamentek Konohába, mint szövetségesek._

REVANS

- Kankurou?!  
- Shino.  
A konohai ninja döbbenten húzta ki a kezeit a zsebéből, mikor egyik reggel csak úgy szembetalálkozott a homokfalvi sráccal. Mivel ezúttal nem viselt napszemüveget, látványosabb volt kikerekedett szeme.  
- Mit... mit keresel te itt? hogyan jutottál be?- kérdezte, azonnal beállva védekezőleg.  
A közel egy fejjel magasabb srác arcát ezúttal másfélre festék fedte, szája sokatsejtő mosolyra húzódott. Ruhája ezúttal egy bő nadrágból, egy hálós felsőből állt és fölötte egy mellénnyel. Bábúját még mindig a hátán cipelte, fején a szokásos sapija virított.  
- Higgadj le.- legyintett Kankurou, zsebre vágott kezekkel, laza testtartással.- Ezekszerint te még nem hallottad a hírt, miszerint a falutok szövetségeseket toboroz Orochimaru ellen.  
- Akkor te mit keresel itt?- húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét Shino, visszanyerve lélekjelenlétét.  
- Ha hiszed, ha nem, megmenteni a seggeteket.- tárta szét a karjait Kankurou ártatlan arccal, mire váratlanul veszélyes mosolyra húzódott a szája.- Amúgy meg jó, hogy öszefutottunk. ugye tudod, hogy nekünk van még elszámolnivalónk?  
Shino gyanakodva biccentete oldalra a fejét.  
- Miért lenne? Nem tudok róla.  
Kankurou most egészen közellépett hozzá. Shino halkan felnyögve kapott a tásájában lévő kunai után, de nem volt rá szüksége, mert a srác nem tett semmi gyanusat.  
- A múltkori harcunkra gondoltam.- mondta most Kankurou, észrevétlenül végigmérve a srác arcát, főleg sötétzöld szemeit.  
- Én nyertem akkor. Milyen befejezetlen ügyről beszélsz?  
- Visszavágót akarok!- sziszegte Kankurou dühösen, szemei összeszűkültek.  
Shino erre tett egy megvető fintort.  
- Szhe! Még mit nem! Ha annyira a mi seggünket akarod megmenteni, akkor párbajozgass Orochimaruval, de rólam szállj le!- vágta rá, majd befejezettnek tekintve az ügyet, ellépett a máik srác mellet. Illetve csak akart volna, ugyanis váratlanul elévágódott valami, beállva a földbe. A Karasu nevű bábú volt az. Most szigorúan nézett oldalra a homokninjára.  
- Megmondtam érthetően, hogy nem megyek bele ilyen ostoba és gyermeteges harcba. Ha sérti a büszkeséged, döfj a szívedbe egy kunait.  
- Érdekesebb lenne, ha te próbálkoznál meg vele.- jegyezte meg Kankurou halkan, újfent a másik szemeibe nézve.- Este tízkor az erdőben, a tó mellett. El ne felejts jönni.  
Azzal mielőtt Shino bárhogyan is tiltakozhatott volna, egy pukkanással eltűnt.  
A konohai srác bosszúsan ciccentve rúgott arrébb egy követ, zsebre vágott kezekkel indulva tovább, a gallérja mögé húzódva.  
"Ostoba shinobi! Fene essen belé! Akkor sem fogok elmenni, engem csak ne ugráltasson!"  
VS  
Kankurou mosolyogva állt fel a fa tövéből, mikor meglátta a felé közeledő konohai srácot. A félhold csak kevés fényt biztosított, de ennyi éppen elég volt nekik.  
- Örülök, hogy eljöttél.- kezdte hamis mosollyal.  
Shino bosszúsan állt meg tőle néhány lépéssel, ezúttal nem csak a szemüvege, de a kabátja nélkül is. Egy fekete hoszú ujjú, bő felső volt rajta, amik kapcsokkal voltak összefogva elöl, alul pedig egy hagyományos világosszürke nadrág húzódott, oldalán szintén kapcsokkal.  
- Ostobaságod már határtalan, Kankurou. Rendben, megküzdök veled, de csak azzal a feltétellel, hogy utána végleg békén hagysz, megértetted?  
- Nah, miért vagy ilyen morcos?- kérdezte a másik srác viccesen.- Legalább lesz egy izgalmas estéd.  
- Miből veszed, hogy eddig unalmasak voltak az estéim?- vágott visza Shino, de amint kiszaladt a száján a kérdés, azonnal megbánta.  
- Nocsak!- vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Kankurou.- Miket művelsz te éjjelente, Shino?  
A konohai srác vézesen elvörösödött, felháborodottsága csak igazolta mélységes szégyenét.  
- Semmi közöd a dolgaimhoz! Mit érdekel az téged, hogy mivel ütöm el az időmet? Mellesleg most megküzdünk, vagy sem?- kérdezte, magában bosszankodva, mert már megint képtelen hidegfejjel gondolkodni. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki képes kihozni őt a sodrából.  
Kankurou válasz helyett egy mozdulattal lekapta hátáról a bábúját, a földre álltva.  
- Rendben, "bogárkám", kezdhetjük.- biccentete félre a fejét, találó becenevet adva a másiknak.  
Shino szemei látványosan kikerekedtek, arca már lángolt a szégyentől és a haragtól.  
- Teeeee...!- kiáltotta tehetetlen haragjában, mire azonnal a chakrájára kezdett koncentrálni.  
- KARASU!!!- indította útjára a bábúját Kankurou is, azonnal össtekötve azt az ujjaival a különleges fonalakkal.  
Shino egy hemzsegő bogárrajból állított maga elé védőfalat a játékszerrel szemben, már szinte elvakultan küzdve. Ám ezért nem figyelt fel Kankurou furcsa arcára, aki magában folyamatosan szövögette tervét. Míg Shino dühvel harcolt, arra erőltetve a bogarait és használva fel a chakráját, hogy Karasut megbénítsa, addig Kankurou észrevétlenül a háta mögé csúsztatta egyik kezét. Azon az ujjain szintén fonalak voltak, de egy egészen másvalamit vezettek, ami a konohai háta mögött húzódott.  
Shino látszólag semmi mással nem törődött csak a bábúval, nem figyelve fel a mögötte felbukkanó veszélyre.  
Kankurou csak a megfelelő pillanatra várt. Amint ez megtörtént, hátra tett kezét előrántotta, meghúzva a fonalakat. Váratlanul előugrott valami a bokrok mögül. Egy újabb bábú!  
- Most megvagy!- kiáltotta Kankurou magabiztosan.  
Ám örömét félbeszakította az a nem várt esemény, hogy Shino háta mögött felbukkant egy újabb rovarpajzs, kivédve a bábú támadását. Kankurou kikerekedett szemekkel rántotta el onnét Kuroarit.  
- Ki is van meg?- kérdezte a konohai srác egy szenvedélyes mosollyal, mire a másik bábúra irányította állatkáit.  
Kankurou még időben visszarántotta játékszerét, hátraugorva.  
- Na mi az? Máris hátrálsz?- kiáltott felé Shino, teljesen kikelve önmagából, körülvéve magát bogaraival.  
Kankurou elismerően nézett végig rajta.  
- Wáo!!! Nem hittem volna, hogy a frigid álarc mögött egy ilyen szenvedélyes éned lakik. Ez a változás ugye csak nekem szól?  
Shino elképedve hallgatta.  
"Mi a fenét akar ez tőlem? Miért... miért mond nekem ilyeneket?"  
- Ejnye, csak nem zavarba jöttél?- cikizte tovább őt a homokfalui srác.- Ne haragudj, tudod, eddig te vagy az első ellenfelem, aki ennyire felcsigázott.  
"EZ MOST SZÓRAKOZIK VELEM???"- üvöltötte magában Shino, arcára hitetlenkedő felháborodottság ült ki.  
- Mit akarsz tőlem?- kérdezte, több aggodalommal a hangjában, mint azt szerette volna.  
Kankurou kuncogva támaszkodott a bábújának.  
- Hogy mit? Van egy ötletem. Mi lenne, ha tétben játszanánk?  
- Nem érdekelnek a tétjeid! Ha legyőztelek, azonnal hazamegyek és soha többé nem akarlak látni!  
- De magabiztosak vagyunk. Ám mi lesz, ha "véletlenül" én nyerek?  
- Nem fogsz győzni.- rázta meg a fejét Shino, mire egy karlegyintéssel a másik felé küldött néhányszáz rovart.  
Kankurou ügyesen kitért az útjukból, felugorva egy fára.  
- Ha én győzök, az lesz a büntetésed, hogy mindenki előtt meg kell csókolnod.  
A bogarak hirtelen megdermedtek, mire lasan szétszéledtek... ott hagyva gazdájukat, aki kinyújtott és vadul remegő kezekkel állt a fűben, vészesen elsápadva.  
- Tes...tessék?- suttogta.  
Kankurou vigyorogva nézett le rá a fáról.  
- Bizonyám! Ha én győzök, meg kell csókolnod a többiek előtt.  
Shino végre megtalálta a hangját.  
- MEGŐRÜLTÉL??? Hogy merészelsz ilyet...  
Nem tudta végigmondani, ugyanis Kankurou előrenyűjtotta a kezeit, mire felé irányította Karasut. A konohai fiú az utolsó pillanatban ugrott el előle, de nem volt egy szusszanásnyi ideje sem, mert a bábú tovább üldözte. Shino érezte, hogy sajnos kellőképpen összezavarodott, képtelen volt 100-ig a harcra összpontosítani. Ez persze addig ment, míg egy rosz lépésnél a földre nem vágódott hanyatt. Hátát fájdalmasan beverte, de nem volt ideje moccanni, Karasu már ugrott is a levegőbe, hogy ekapja. Kankurou ismét kárörvendve mozgatta ujjait, vigyorogva az elkövetkezendőkön.  
"Gyerünk, Shino, gondolkozz, nem győzhet le, mert az iszonyú kellemetlen következményekkel jár! A fenébe is, nem győzhet le!!!"  
Hirtelen megérezte a testét elárasztó nyugalmat. Azt a fajta nyugalmat, amikor hűvösen tud gondolkodni, minden mást kizárva a fejéből.  
Amint Karasu elérte, oldalra gurult, ezzel kikerülve a támadást. Utána gyors mozdulatokkal (még a földön feküdve) aktivált egy jutsut, aminek hatására a Karasut összekötő fonalak elszakadtak, magatehetetlenné téve a bábút.  
- Mi a...!- hüledezett Kankurou, de nem jutott idő további elmélkedésre, Shino már mozdult is.  
- MOST!!!- kiáltotta, előre nyújtott kezekkel, mire a másik srác arra kapott észbe, hogy a fát, amin guggolt, teljesen ellepték a bogarak, beleértve magát is. Felkiáltva esett le a fűbe, próbálva lerázni magáról a nyüzsgő fenevadakat.  
- A meccs eldőlt, Kankurou. Ismerd be, hogy vesztettél, és visszahívom őket.- tette karba a kezét Shino, ismét "élettel-teli" tekintettel.  
Kankurou váratlanul feltápászkodott a földről, ismét gúnyosan elmosolyodva.  
- A játéknak még nincs vége, "bogárkám". Csak most kezd igazán érdekessé válni.- jósolta, mire hirtelen elrugaszkodott a helyéről és futni kezdett.  
Shino értetlenül követte tekintetével a váratlan reakciót, ám csak késve jött rá, mi a másik terve, miért kellett nekik pont ITT küzdeniük.  
- Ne...!- kezdte halkan, de Kankurou már ugrott is és belecsobbant a mély tóba. A rajta lévő bogarak az utolsó szemig leváltak róla, a víz felszínén fulladozva.  
A srác végül felbukkant, egy hangosat kacagva.  
- Nem fogod ilyen könnyen megúszni. Számítottam az állatkáidra, így tettem némi óvintézkedést. Na most lépj valamit, Shino.  
A fiú megzavarodva hallgatta, mire hirtelen elmosolyodott. Újabb kézintésére bogarak ezrei gyűltek ösze a tónál, teljesen körülvéve a partot. Shino nem messze a tó szélétől ült le.  
- Léptem. Most rajtad a sor, Kankurou.  
Az említett most ráérősen nyújtózott egyet, majd lustán a víz felszínére feküdt.  
- Rendben, Shino. Akkor várjunk. Te nem tudsz hozzám férkőzni, én pdig nem tudok kimenni. Patt helyzet.  
- Én türelmes vagyok.- vont vállat Shino.  
- Csodás, mert én is.  
A konohai srác felsóhajtva dőlt hátra a füvön, de készenlétbe helyezte a bogarakat, ha netán a másik valamivel próbálkozna.  
Néhány hosszabb perc telt így el, hallgatagon.  
- Nem akarsz valamit mesélni magadról?- kérdezte meg teljesen váratlanul Kankurou, még mindig a tó felszínén lebegve.  
- Mire lennél kíváncsi?- sóhjtott Shino beletörődve, ezzel is jelezve, hogy kezdi unni magát.  
- Te meddig bírsz a víz alatt maradni?  
A váratlan kérdésre a fiú csodálkozva nézett fel.  
- Tessék?  
Nem válaszolva, Kankurou hirtelen vett egy mély levegőt, mire lebukott a víz alá.  
Shino felnyögve dőlt vissza a fűre.  
- Ostoba.- morogta, tovább fürkészve a fénylő félholdat.  
Eltelt egy perc. Eltelt kettő. Öt. Hét.  
A konohai srác hét perc harmincnyolc másodpercnél végül bemondta az unalmast és idegesen felpattant. A víztükör halványan fodrozódott a lágy széltől, az a néhány nádszál ráérősen lengedezett. Kankurou viszont sehol sem volt.  
- Mi a fene folyik itt?- motyogta magában feszülten, de a bogarak is érintetlenül strázsáltak a part mentén.- Hogy képes eddig a víz alatt maradni?  
Mivel továbbra sem jött semmi érdemleges jelzés a másik hollétéről, ciccentve egyet indult el a part felé, félrehessegetve az útjába kerülő bogarakat. Óvatosan megállt a víz szélénél, belenézve, de hiába, mert semmit nem látott a benne uralkodó sötétben.  
Most furcsálkodva nézett a távolabbi víztükörre, nem értve a dolgot. Vajon milyen jutsut használ?  
Hirtelen arra kapott észbe, hogy valami teljes rőből kivágódik a vízből. Mielőtt magához térhetett volna, megragadták a derekánél az anyagot. Ijedten nézett le a vízből derékig kiemelkedett srácra, aki egyik kezével a ruhájába mart, a másikkal a fűbe tenyerelve tartotta magát. Shino döbbenten kikerekedett szemekkel meredt Kankuroura, akit első pillanatban meg sem ismert. A homokfaluból jött srácon ugyanis nem volt fejfedő, látni engedve rövid, világosbarna haját, ráadásul az arcfesték is lemosódott róla.  
- Kankurou?!- nyögte ki döbbenten, mozdulni sem bírva.  
- Gyere, "bogárkám".- vigyorogta még Kankurou sokatsejtően, mire a következő pillanatban berántotta a másik srácot is a vízbe.  
Amint elmerültek, rá néhány másodpercre Shino bukkant fel majdnem a tó közepén, fulladozva köpködve ki a szájába került vizet.  
- Ez... nem lehet...- nyöszörögte, mire azonnal vette a lendületet, hogy kiússzon a partra.  
Ebben egy kéz akadályozta meg, ami az egyik bokájára kulcsolódott, lehúzva a mélybe ismét.  
A víz alatt bár nem láthatta támadóját, csupán érezte, amint az szemből magához rántja, lefogva hátul a kezeit. Shino vadul ellenkezett, rúg-kapált, feszengett, de ellenfele erősebbnek bizonyult. Ám ekkor az ellenkezésnek egy roppant kellemetlen következménye lett.  
Az egyik hátrafeszengés után vadabbul hajolt előre, hogy szabadulhasson, ekkor viszont az arca összeütközött a másik srácéval, szájuk tökéletesen öszesimulva. Mikor ez elhatolt a tudatáig, ijedtében felhígetve hajolt el tőle, de ezzel együtt rengeteg víz került a szájába. Utána azonnal becsukta a száját, de már elkésett. Egy csepp levegő sem maradt a tüdejében.  
Kankurou megérezte rajta, hogy a feszengése ezúttal "más jellegű", így továbbra is fogva tartva, felúszott vele a tó felszínére. Shino lehajtott fejjel köhögte ki a letüdőzött vizet, jelenleg kedve sem maradt az ellenkezésre. A tó széléről, közben már eltűntek a bogarak, a környéken egy teremtett lélek sem tartózkodott rajtuk kívül.  
- Te eszetlen...!- nyöszörögte a konohai srác elkeseredve, bár mellkasa még mindig öszerándult a köhögéstől.- Eressz... eressz el!  
- Hogy kimenj a biztonágba a bogaraidhoz? Szó sem lehet róla.- rázta meg a fejét Kankurou magabiztosan, ismét szorosan magához ölelve a másikat.  
Shinot ismét elfogta a harag, majd felkiáltva rántotta ki kezeit és csapott tenyereivel a másik chunin mellkasára, ami őt váratlanul érte, így önkéntlenül is lazítot a szorításán. A fekete hajú fiú ezt azonnal kihasználva lefejtette magáról a kezeket, mire hátrafordulva, ismét úszni kezdett a part felé. Kankurou utána kapott, de csak a felsőjének az oldalát bírta elkapni. Shino mérlegelte a helyzetet, de végül maradt a ruhája elvesztésénél, így mikor a másik srác annál fogva akarta visszahúzni, egy bravúros mozdulattal kibújt belőle, tovább úszva kifelé.  
"Ravasz".- eresztett meg egy félmosolyt Kankurou elégedett arccal, mire ismét a víz alá bukott.  
Shino megkönnyebbülten érte el a partot, remegő kezekkel belemarva a homokba, hogy erőt gyűjtsön a lendülethez, amivel kiugorhat. Elszámította magát. Csak azt hallotta, amint ismét valami kiemelkedik a vízből, majdhogynem hozásimulva hátulról. Kikerekedett szemekkel dermedt meg, kiegyenesedve, még lélegzetet is elfelejtett venni ijedtében.  
- Hová-hová, "bogárkám"?- súgta a fülébe Kankurou.- Még nem végeztünk.  
Shino felnyögve próbálkozott meg egy utolsó szökési lehetőséggel, de a másik srác kezeivel megragadta a nadrágja övét és viszarántotta a félmeztelen fiút.  
- Eressz el, hallod? Ezt nem teheted!- kapálódzott Shino, pánikba esve. Tudta, hogy közelharcban semmi esélye a másikkal szemben, de nem bírta beismerni, hogy vesztett. Ehelyett vadul ellenkezve tűrte, hogy ő ismét a karjába szorítsa, ezúttal hátulról.  
- Elenkezz csak nyugodtan. Úgyis te fogsz hamarább elfáradni.- jósolta Kankurou, miközben egyre beljebb evickélt vele.  
Shino éppen vette a lendületet, hogy más híjján jól térden rúgja, mikor váratlanul a homokninja erősen megragadta, mire valami keménynek nyomta a hátánál fogva. Mire feleszmélt, azt látta, hogy egy kis földkupacon fekszik, a derekáig belelóg még a vízbe, Kankurou pedig a lábi közt állt félig a vízben, félig a víz alatti földrészen állva. Kezeit a feje mellé szorítva tartotta továbbra is fogva. Csurom vizesek voltak, Kankurou hajáról és arcáról a kövér vízcseppek mind a fiú mellkasára és nyakára csöppentek, mikor fölé hajolt.  
- És most mit fogsz csinlni, Shino?- kérdezte Kankurou halkan, szinte duruzsolós hangon.  
- Nem érdekelsz, Kankurou.- vonta össze a szemöldökét Shino, vádló tekintettel.- Ha azt hiszed, hogy beváltom az ostoba fogadásodat, akkor nagyon tévedsz!  
- Miért? Talán nem tetszem neked?- nevetett fel a barnahajú srác szelíden, mire lehajolt.  
Shino riadtan felnyögve rándult össze, mikor egy forró nyelvet érzett végigsiklani a kulcscsontján, felitatva az apró vízcseppeket.  
- Neh! Mit... mit művelsz??? Azon... azonnal eressz el...!- kezdett ismét fészkelődni, de amint felnyomta testét, ágyéka a másik srácéhoz nyomódott, amire roppant furcsán reagáltak érzékei. Hevesen összerezzenve simult vissza a földhöz, kitágult szemekkel kapkodva a levegőt.  
- Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.- jegyezte meg ekkor Kankurou halkan, eltűnődve figyelve a másik sötétzöld íriszét.  
Shino elkeseredve fordította félre a fejét, arca már lángolt a szégyentől. Bár legszívesebben az arcába üvöltötte volna, hogy hagyja őt békén, meg, hogy undorodik tőle... de legbelül tudta, hogy ez így nem teljesen igaz. Tetszik a stílusa, az egy dolog. Helyes is, az egy másik dolog. De a kettő együtt valami olyan különleges aurát ad neki, amitől egyszerűen még ő is megváltozik a közelében: zavarba jön, elpirul, folyton súlyos légvételi problémákkal küszködik, ráadásul testét ismeretlen, de jóleső borzongás rázza.  
"Könyörgöm, engedj el!- rimánkodott magában.- Engedj el, különben még nagyobb hülyét csinálok magamból!"  
Kankurou csendesen figyelte a kínlódó arcot, mire lassan ismét közelhajolt hozzá.Ezúttal a nyakához hajolt, egy apró puszit adva a füle mögötti érzékeny részre. Shino abban pillanatban felnyögve kezdett el újfent feszengeni, de mozdulatai most máshogy hatottak, csupán zavarjában próbálkozott meg egy gyenge ellenállással.  
- Cs-cs-cs-csssss.- tartotta erősen Kankurou, ezúttal saját testével is a földhöz szegezve, arcát a nyakába temetve.- Csak nyugi, élvezd a harcot. Garantálom, hogy nem fogod megbánni.  
- Semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy öszeszűrjem veled a levet.- nyögte ki Shino, de hangja közel sem volt olyan eltökélt és fenyegető, mint azt akarta.- Eressz el!  
- Tehát elismered, hogy vesztettél?  
- Soha!  
- Rendben, ahogy óhajtod.- mosolygott a nyakába Kankurou, mire nem valami lágyan a nyaka hajlatába mélyesztette a fogait.  
Shino felkiáltva feszítette meg magát, átkozódva, amiért könnybelábadtak a szemei. Ekkor azt érezte, amint a srác a fogai között nyelvét is a bőrére tapasztotta, és miközben szívni kezdte a nyakát, nyelvével érzékien nyalogatta vizes bőrét.  
- A francba...!- feszült még jobban a földhöz Shino, szorosan lehunyt szemekkel.- Eressz... eressz el... Könyörgöm...!  
Kankurou még befejezte műveletét, majd egy puszit nyomva a lilás foltra, felnézet rá.  
- Még mindig várom a válaszodat, Shino.- jegyezte meg újfent, lágy mosoly keretében.  
A konohai srác már vette a levegőt, hogy válaszoljon, de nem jött hang a torkára, így becsukta remegő száját. Sarokba szorult. Ha most azt válaszolja, hogy igen, helyesnek tartja, akkor semmi esélye szabadulni ebből a helyzetből. ha viszont eltaszítja magától... De nem, azt meg ő nem akarja! Mit tegyen hát?  
Végül ismét a könnyebbik utat választotta, nem törődve a következményekkel, és a fejét megint oldalra fordította. Nem akarta... de bevallani sem, hogy vesztett. Rábízta magát a másik józaneszére, hátha valójában ő sem gondolta komolyan ezt az egészet.  
Sajnos, nem jó emberrel kezdett, mert Kankurou minden volt, csak jóhiszemű nem, aki nem használja ki az adandó alkalmat.  
Ismét a fiú füléhez hajolt, aprót végignyalintva a kagylón (újabb nyögést kiváltva ).  
- Remélem, felkészültél, mert hosszú éjszakánk lesz.- jósolta, majd ismét a nyakába csókolva, egyik kezét lecsúsztatta a nadrágja övéig, ezzel elengedve a fiú egyik csuklóját.  
Shino tudta, hogy tiltakoznia kéne. Szabad kezével el kéne löknie magától, mielőtt a nadrágja is lekerül róla. Vagy csak valahogy tiltakoznia!  
"Az ég szerelmére, le akar fektetni!"- nyöszörögte, magában kínlódva, ennek ellenére a keze továbbra is ökölbeszorulva hevert a földön.- Mi ütött belém? Miért nem... Óóóh, istenem!!!"  
Kankurou közben végzet nadrágja kicsatolásával, szabad kezét azonnal becsúsztatva a csuromvíz alsónadrág alá.  
- Ááá, te eszetlen!!!- kelt ki magából Shino rémülten, feltámaszkodva szabad alkarjára.- Mit művelsz, azonnal... neeeh!!!  
Hátra bicsaklott a feje, mikor Kankurou mosolyogva erősítette meg a szorítását férfiasságán.  
Shino ismét visszahanyatlott a homokba, arcán elkínzott vonásokkal harapott az alsóajkába, testében minden izom reszketett.  
"Tiltakozz, te ostoba! Gyerünk, mire vársz? LÖKD EL!!!"  
Ekkor a másik srác lassan elkezdte huzogatni a kezét, óvatosan maszírozva az éledező testrészt. Már a másik kezét is elengedte, hogy azzal a nadrágját fejtse le róla. Shino olyan erősen harapott szájába, hogy szemfogával felsértette az ajkát, amiből apró vércsík folydogált le oldalt az arcán. Mindkét kezével belemart a földbe, mellkasa szaporán járt fel-le. Hagyta, hogy lekerüljön róla minden ruhadarab, ezúttal meztelenül (cipőben, a fejpántjában é az ujjatlan kesztyűjében) feküdve hanyatt a másik előtt.  
Kankurou elismerően nézett végig a világos testen, amin gyöngyként csillogtak a vízcseppek, hála a megerősödött fényő félholdnak.  
"A francba, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ENNYIRE jól néz ki.- boszankodott magában, elkomolyult arccal érezve, amint saját ágyéka is felforróodott.- Nem lesz ez így fer."  
De nem bírva törődni aggályaival, folytatta a műveletét, miközben szokatlanul komoly arccal támaszkodott fél kézzel a másik fölé, az ő arcát tanulmányozva. Mikor Shino felnézett rá, szemeiben csupán a vgyat látta csillogni, látszott rajta, hogy jelen helyzetben nem igazán képes gondolkodni. Egészen megváltozott így, roppantul vonzóvá tette félkába állapota, enyhén kipirult arca és a szája szélén végigfutó vércsík.  
Kankurou hirtelen halkan felnyögve rándult össze, keze megremegett a fiú érzékeny részén.  
"A fenébe, a fenébe, a fenébe, a fenébe"!!!- kiabálta magában szüntelenül, mikor férfiassága fájdalmasan megrándult. Fejét lehajtva próbálta nyugalomra inteni magát, de mikor nem ment, elengedve a fiút támaszkodott mindkét tenyerével a földre, nehezen lélegezve.  
"Jól van, ez most roppant ciki.- morogta magában.- Én, Kankurou, annyira felizgultam egy fiúra, hogy teljesen ostobán viselkedem itt! Mi a fene van velem? Shino...!"  
Váratlanul mocorogni kezdett az alata fekvő test. Kankurou tudta, hogy rövid időn belül belökik a vízbe, jobbik esetben csak leüvölti a konohai a tette miatt. Felkészült mindenre.  
A másik közben feltámaszkodott az alkarjaira, lábait félig-meddig felhúzta, így csípőjük lágyan egymáshoz simult. Kankurou egyszeriben arra lett figyelmes, hogy óvatos ujjak csúsznak a hajába, arra ösztönözve, hogy felnézzen.  
A konohai fiú szája enyhén nyitva volt, vizes haja a homlokára tapadt, szemeiben ezúttal kihívó fény csillant meg.  
- Na ide figyelj, Kankurou.- kezdte halk hangon.- Ha már egyszer belefogtál, elégíts ki rendesen, különben rádúszítom ezeket a gyönyörűségeket.- biccentett maga mögé.  
Kankurou meglepetten nézett át a válla fölött, mire kikerekedett szemekkel vette észre azt a jónéhány bogarat, amik nem messze mozgolódtak tőlük. Most visszanézett a fiú arcára. Nem értette. Mindvégig ki volt szolgáltatva a bogaraknak, és ezt a konohai is jól tudta. Akkor vajon miért nem úszította rá előbb az állatait?  
Shino teljesen váratlanul egyik kezét felé nyújtotta, kisöpörve homlokából egy vizes barna hajtincset. Ezzel Kankurou mindkét kérdésére választ kapott.  
- A fenébe is!- nyögte ki végül, mire a másikhoz kapva, hevesen megcsókolta, szorosan magához ölelve a tarkójánál fogva. Shino mindkét karjával átölelte a nyakánál fogva, segítve neki elmélyíteni a csókot.  
Kissé ügyetlen mozdulatokkal kicsúszkáltak a vízből, hogy végre szárazföldet érezhessenek maguk alatt, de közben nem szakadtak el egymástól.  
Mivel már mindketten erősen áhítoztak a kielégülésért, Kankurou nem bonyolította túl a dolgot, szó sem lehetett még előjátékról. Feltérdelt Shino lábai közt, a fiú térdeit megfogva széjjelebb hajtotta. Shino kapkodó légvétellel emelte meg kissé csípőjét, hogy segíthessen, de a srác viszanyomta.  
- Ne. Csak lazulj el, rendben?- mondta Kankurou, a vágytól rekedtesebb hangon, miközben saját nadrágját kapkodta le magáról (a felsőjét magán hagyva).  
A konohai csak bólogatni tudott, lehunyt szemekkel várakozva.  
Mikor a homokfalui srác két ujjával beléhatolt, bizto ami biztos alapon gyorsan fölé hajolt, gyengéden szájon csókolva. Éppen időben, mert az alatta fekvő test ekkor felnyögve feszült meg.  
Shino a kellemetlen érzéstől a másik vállába mélyesztette körmeit, azonnal megszakítva a csókot.  
- Kankurou...!- zihálta félő arccal, de ő csak mosolyogva kezdte az arcát puszilgatni.  
- Cssss. Nincs semmi baj, Shino, csak lazíts. Bízz meg bennem.  
A fiú ismét bólintott, majd enyhítve görcsén, picit ellazult. Kankurou most ujjai helyett saját férfiasságával hatolt belé, egyre beljebb tolva magát. Shino, tartva magát, továbbra sem feszengett, csak arca eltorzuláa jelezte, hogy fájhat neki. Csak akkor kezdett valamicskét enyhülni, mikor Kankurou elhelyezkedve, lassan mozogni kezdett benne.  
- Már... már jobb?- lihegte Kankurou, remegve az elfojtott szenvedélytől. A legszívesebben olyan gyorsan mozgott volna benne, ahogy csak bírják szuszal, de nem tehette meg. Lánnyal még csak-csak, de fiúval...!  
- Igh... igen.- suttogta Shino kábán, de azonnal felkiáltott, mikor az első gyönyörhullám átjárta testét.- Csak... csak ne fogd... vissza magad.  
Kankurounak se kellett több. A fiú egyik lábát feltette a vállára, hogy megkönnyítse valamicskét a mozgát, majd egyik kezével a combjánál fogva tartotta, a másikkal pedig a hasát kezdte simogatni.  
Shino ezúttal a lehető legjobban élvezte a fokozódó tempójú mozgást, egyre hangosabban kiáltozva. Már éppen kezdtek belejönni, mikor váratlanul elértek a csúcsra, heveen megremegve. A konohai srác ment el elsőként, egy elnyújtott nyögés kíséretében. Utána néhány pillanatra Kankurou is felkiáltott, izmai patanásig feszültek, mikor forró magját a fiúba lövellte.  
- Shino...!- nyögte ki önkívületlenül a nevet, mire elkábulva ernyedt el teste, a másikra feküdve.  
Shino kapkodó légvétellel ölelte magához a srác kimerült testét, egyik kezével lágyan simogatva nedves haját. kis időbe beletelt,íg felfogta a dolgokat, míg összeszedett néhány értelmes gondolatot.  
- Kankurou.  
A szólított nem válaszolt, csupán orrával gyengéden megbökte a másik nyakát.  
-... Nagyon jó volt.  
A válasz ezúttal egy pici puszi volt a verítékes bőrre.  
Sokáig még így maradtak, szorosan ölelve egymást a füvön, talán el is aludtak valamicskét.  
Kankurou volt az első, aki feleszmélt, óvatosan feltérdelve pislogott néhányat, hogy megszűnjön kába állapota, mikor tekintete maga alá tévedt. Shino még mindig háton feküdve aludt, egyik keze a feje mellett hevert, a másik eddig a rác haján, de most a mellkasára hanyatlott. Arca végtelen nyugalmat árasztott, sötét haja kóconak hatott.  
Kankurou lágy mosollyal jutalmazta a nem mindennapi látványt.  
"Gyönyörű".- jutott eszébe róla az első szó.  
Shino megérezhette, hogy figyelik, mert most megremegett a szemhéja, felnézve kába tekintettel.  
- Jó reggelt.- támaszkodott fölé Kankurou mosolyogva, egy puzit nyomva az orra hegyére.  
Shino egy fáradt mosollyal jutalmazta a kedves gesztust, lassan végigsimítva társa arcát.  
- Még fel sem kelt a Nap.- suttogta fátyolo hangon.  
A barnahajú srác ekkor ravaszan elmoolyodott, mire hirtelen nyelve hegyével végignyalta a fiú állkapcsa vonalát.  
- Ezekszerint még ráérünk viszamenni, nem igaz?  
Shino arca azonnal felderült, egy mindensejtő mosoly kíséretében karolva át a nyakát.  
- Nem is tudom. Miből gondolod, hogy nem unatkoztam végig az estét?  
Kankurou válaszként olyan hevesen megcsókolta, hogy a fiú nyöszörögve kapaszkodott belé, alig tudva viszonozni. Kis idő múlva szelidült a csók, egyre lustábban kóstolgatva a másikat, nyelveikkel érzéki táncot játszva.  
Most Kankurou elszakadt tőle, egy elégedett mosolyt megeresztve a máik fiú átszellemült arcára.  
- Mit is mondtál az imént?  
Shino felnyögve rázta meg a fejét.  
- Semmit!- sóhajtotta, mire lehúzva magához a srác fejét, ismét megcsókolta, lábait szétnyitva kínálkozva fel neki.  
Már közel nyolc óra volt, mikor hazataláltak.  
VS  
- Jól van, fiúk, mindenki itt van?- nézett körül Tsunade a kis csapaton, aki a Hokage épülete előtt állt, néhány jounin kíséretében.  
- Shino még hiányzik.- mondta Shikamaru, lazán zsebre vágott kezekkel.  
- Pedig ő még soha nem késett el eddig!- aggódott Rock Lee, körülnézve.- Remélem, nem esett valami baja.  
Míg a többiek találgattak, addig a csapat szélén álló Kankurou nagyokat ásítva dőlt neki a legközelebbi fának, félig leresztett szemhéjjakkal.  
- Kankurou. Nem te hívtad ki párbajra azt a kölyköt tegnap este?- lépett mellé Temari, halkan beszélve.  
- De.- biccentet egyet a rác fáradtan, egy újabbat ásítva.  
- Akkor mi történt vele? Ennyire hazavágtad?  
- Hogy micsoda?- pilantott fel ekkor nővérére Kankurou, nagyokat pilogva.- Kit vágtam haza?  
- Ó, Jézusom, Kankurou! Mi van veled? Úgy festesz, mint aki egy hete nem aludt! Hol voltál tegnap este?  
- Nem mindegy?- vont vállat a srác flegmán, egy újabbat ásítva.- Valahol.  
- Szerintem megölte azt a srácot és az éj leple alatt eltemette, ezért nem jött még.- jegyezte meg Gaara mosolyogva.  
Kankurou csak halkan morgott valamit az ora alá. Ha tudnák, amit ő...!  
- Na végre!- csattant fel ekkor Naruto hangja.  
- bocsánat a késésért.- lépett a kis csapathoz a várt személy.- Apámmal volt még egy közö elintéznivalónk.  
- Semmi gond, az a lényeg, hogy itt vagy.- biccentett Tsunade.  
Kankurou közben már teljesen éberré vált, fürkésző tekintetel figyelve a hosszúkabátba burkolt fiút. Féloldalról csak a haját láthatta, amin látszott, hogy ma még nem találkozott fésűvel. Tudatt ismét ellepték a már ismerősen sajgó érzések, mikor felidéződtek benne együttlétük pillanatai. Nem kevesebbzer, mint nyolcszor szeretkeztek az este és a reggel folyamán, utána is csak nehezen válva el. Ő persze képtelen volt a maradék két órában aludni, így az ágyában hanyatt fekve szuggerálta a mennyezetet, míg indulni nem kellett a találkozóhelyre. Sosem felejti el azt az éjjelt.  
Miközben a Hokage beszélt, Shino oldalra nézett, egyenesen rá. Bár ismét napszemüveget viselt, de Kankurout azonnal elárasztotta a forróság, mohó tekintetével képzeletben már levetkőztette a konohai fiút.  
Hirtelen Shino körbenézett, mire lasú léptekkel, zsebre dugott kezekkel és félig-meddig gallérja mögé rejtőzködve elindult felé.  
"Fenébe, ide jön!- kerekedtek ki a homokninja szemei.- Vajon mit akar?"  
Shino, nem törődve a többiek kérdő tekintetével, a srác elé lépett, lehajtva gallérját.  
- Ugye tudod, hogy nekünk van még némi elszámolnivalónk?- kérdezte komoly arccal.  
Kankurou összevonva a szemöldökét figyelte.  
- Elszámolnivalónk?- ismételte gyanakodva.  
Shino nem válaszolt, csak fél kézzel lekapta magáról a napszemüveget, majd halkan felnyögve kapott szájával a másikéhoz. Kankurou először döbbenten hagyta, de aztán beugrott neki még a tegnapi harc közben mondott fogadás.  
"...mindenki előtt meg kell csókolnod..."  
Amint ez világossá vált számára, belemosolyogva a csókba nyitotta ki jobban a záját, elmélyítve azt, nyelveikkel játszadozva.  
- Ááá! Te jó ég!- Rock Lee  
- Ezek meg...ezek meg mit művelnek?- Neji  
- Azta! Marha vagány!- Naruto  
- Pihentagyuak.- Shikamaru  
Kankurou nagyon-nagyon nem akarta megszakítani ezt az édes kapcsolatot, de tudta, ha nem teszi, még valami látványosabb jele lesz gondolatainak.  
Remegő ajkakkal zakították meg a csókot, elhúzva a másiktól kezeiket (amikkel egészen bizalmasan simogatták egymást). Shino még egy elégedett mosollyal nézett a másik fekete szemébe.  
- Tegnapról ezzel még adósod maradtam. Remélem, nem voltam olyan rossz.  
Kankurout a gutaütés kerülgette. Shino direkt provokálja. Látja rajta, hogy már alig tudja viszafogni magát, erre ilyen szöveggel jön! Csak ne lenne itt senki, mindjárt megmutatná, hogy kivel incselkedjen!  
- Nem, egészen tűrhető volt.- vonta most meg a vállát, közömböséget színlelve, majd tekintetével egész végig követte a másikat, amint az visszalép a helyére.  
A döbbent csöndet végül a Hokage köhintése szakítota félbe, rángatózó arcizmaiból ítélve nehezen tudja visszafojtani mosolyát.  
- Akkor most, hogy mindenki itt van...- folytatta, minthea mi sem történt volna-... akár indulhatnánk is. Néhány jounin is veletek tart, miközben...  
Kankurou ezerrel vigyorogva nézett a többi konohai döbbent arcára, mire a hecc kedvéből feléjük dobott egy puszit. A hat fiú erre szörnyülködve hőkölt hátra, azonnal visszafordulva a Hokage felé.  
"Ostobák".- jegyezte meg Kankurou magában, majd elindult a csapat után.  
- Tehát hogyan is zajlott le ez a tegnapi párbaj Shinoval?- lépett mellé Temari érdeklődve.- Mert hát elég...khm... bizalmasan üdvözöltétek egymást.  
- Csak fogadás volt. Mivel veszített, be kellett váltania a rá eső részt.  
- Igazán? Akkor te miért...  
- Hagyd, Temari.- fogta le Gaara nyugodtan.- Ez Kankurou dolga, ne szólj bele.  
A lány morcosan biccentett, majd előre sietett Shikamaruhoz.  
Kankurou még vetett egy hálás pillantást az öccsére, majd felsóhajtva haladt tovább, az előtte haladó Shinot fürkészve.  
"Na, csak legyen este. Jövök neked egy revanssal, bogárkám!"- jósolta a srác, majd tarkójára tett kezekkel hunyta le a szemeit, gondolatai messze szálltak.

THE END


End file.
